The objectives of these studies are to determine how healing takes place following various surgical procedures, delineate what soft tissue is essential for maintaining circulation to the mobilized bone fragments and teeth, and determine the effect of soft tissue flap design on circulation to bone and teeth. The osseous repair, revascularization associated with surgical correction of simulated bony and occlusal deformities of the mandible and maxilla will be studied in 20 adult male rhesus monkeys. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bell, W.H., and Kennedy, J.W. "Biologic basis for vertical ramus osteotomies -- A study of bone healing and revascularization in adult rhesus monkeys." Journal of Oral Surgery 34 (March, 1976) 215-224. Dann, J.J., Fonseca, R., and Bell, W.H. "Soft tissue changes associated with total maxillary advancement: A preliminary study." Journal of Oral Surgery 34 (January, 1976) 19-23.